You've Become a Legend
by DD Agent
Summary: River visits the Doctor on Halloween to give him a little treat, and to share how the universe is celebrating the holiday. M rated for a reason folks  Spoilers for 6.13


**You've Become a Legend by DD Agent**

_I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, or its settings. _

_Hope you all enjoy!_

There was a knock on the TARDIS door.

The Doctor wasn't sure _who_exactly would be knocking on the TARDIS' door, but he didn't think it was a good sign. Especially as everyone considered him to be dead. Still, it was in his nature to answer such doors and the Doctor decided to do it with a bowl of custard. When he had been visiting Amy and Rory the week before, he had been told that when people knocked on doors during the Halloween period [which it now was on Earth], the person behind the door greeted them with sweet things. Custard was sweet.

"Trick or treat, sweetie?"

Of course the only person who could find a dead man in a time machine on All Hallows Eve was River Song. His wife, his equal. The Doctor let her into the TARDIS, watched as the Victorian dress she wore swayed. It was slightly sultrier than the one she had worn for her birthday last week. The fabric was red, the bodice tight. Her curls were pinned up high above her head.

It was then that the Doctor noticed the tally marks on River's arms.

"River!"

He clutched at her arm, digging his hands into her. His wife just responded with laughter, resting her hand over her mouth. He looked confused and sat down on his console, not sure exactly what was going on. Halloween was a _weird_Human festival.

River rested her hands down on her thighs and smiled at him. "I put them on myself, as a Halloween decoration. You should see the masses, Doctor. You should see what people are going as for this holiday."

He looked confused. "Going as?"

She nodded and sat down on the metal floor of the console room. Her skirts billowed out underneath her. "For Halloween, people dress up. As something scary, as something funny, as something famous. A lot of people are sporting tally marks. A lot of people are celebrating _you_, Doctor. The universe is weeping for your death, and the people are celebrating your life."

The Doctor turned his back on River, looking over the TARDIS. That wasn't what he wanted. He had never wanted people to celebrate his name, create icons of him in joyous tribute. He had wanted to travel, to enjoy the immortality he was granted. He had never wanted to be _this_. That was why he wanted the world to believe he was dead. So he could be what he had always wanted. Rather than the single man who could heal the universe.

"I saw so many bowties on my way over. Even saw a few Romans, celebrating Rory. Was a couple of redheads with them as well. They've become legends too, Doctor. More so then maybe any other companion you've travelled with." He could hear River moving behind him. "They've tackled giants by your side and survived. Their names are known more in the stars then they are back home."

He turned to his wife, watched the sorrow in her eyes. River rested her head on his shoulder, reaching for his hand. He let her take it, enjoyed the way she gripped onto it. "And my love, what do the masses think of you?"

"I'm the woman who murdered you." They hadn't done their diaries, but the Doctor could tell from the way she talked that the woman with him tonight was closer to Hitler's Germany than to the Library. She was more Melody than River. "Saw one small child with corkscrew curls chasing down a boy who was wearing a bowtie."

The Doctor laughed and turned to smile at her. He brushed some hair behind her ear, wanting to see the face of the woman he loved. What they had was different. They loved their independence, loved to travel and experience things the other would hate [the digging up history rather than saving it argument was one they had often]. And although the timeline issue was _always_a pain to someone, it worked for them. They got to see the best of the other person. They were side by side during the worst.

"Would you like some custard?"

River laughed and pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek. "You are aware, sweetie, that Halloween means you give chocolate or sweets in wrappers. _Not_custard."

"Where's the fun in that?"

She laughed again and brought her husband down to the console room floor. He lay on her thigh, right next to the swathes of fabric. River stroked his hair, pushing it away from his face. They both loved quiet moments like this, when the hum of time ran through them and they could just be themselves.

"Have you ever celebrated Halloween, River?"

The motions of her hands started to slow. "I went trick or treating with my parents a few times. I'd always dress up as a pirate, or a musketeer. One year I bought a princess costume. I just wanted to see how it looked on me. Of course it looked much better on Amy. I was so jealous of her. I was always jealous of her. She had met _you_."

He looked up at his wife and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "Yes, but you always had me. The ceremony binds us through each regeneration, through each form. Each timeline. Even when you were small and lost, I was yours. And you were mine."

River leant down and kissed her husband. Her lips pushed over his, taking her time to thoroughly reward him for his words. Their lips slid over one another, and River's hand pushed into his hair, holding on tight. For once he was the first to move his tongue, and her body ached as he traced the contours of her lips, stroked behind her teeth. Eventually River realised she was on her back, the Doctor resting over her. His hair fell into his eyes as he pulled back from her, grinning.

"Always mine." The grin kept coming. "What is 'trick or treat', River?"

She continued to lay on the floor, knew it wouldn't be long before they would be together again. "You say it when someone opens the door. Then they either scare you or give you a treat."

"Like if there's a Cyberman behind the door?"

River chuckled and shook her head. "No, sweetie." She reached for his bowtie. "More like your wife is not wearing any underwear."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and grinned mischievously as he pushed his wife to the deck of the TARDIS. The dress was one of those hard to get off buggers that used lace and rope to lash the women into them. As the Doctor pressed his mouth to his wife's pulse point, he worked through his options of how to get River out of her dress as quickly as possible. He nibbled over her collarbone, one of his hands squeezing her breast.

"Doctor…" River groaned, and the Doctor ran his hands from her neck down to the available cleavage she had. She writhed on the metal deck of the TARDIS. She could be putty in his hands one day, and the next he would be groaning as she worked her ways on him. They were tied to each other in more ways than one.

Sonic Screwdriver. He could get that; use it to tear the fabric in two. But he didn't know where it was, and he was reluctant to leave his wife's hot skin. The Doctor looked up from her breasts to stare into River's beautiful eyes. It was times like these that he could almost see the time energy swirling in her orbs.

"Hold on."

He reached into the middle of her bodice and tore the dress apart. She was naked underneath it, his wife foregoing the typical underclothes the dresses required. She laughed richly and leant her head back as his mouth continued his assault over her breasts. He moved over her nipples, pulling them between his teeth. His hands moved down over her stomach, keeping her to the metal mesh of the TARDIS. He travelled to her other breast, his fingers kneading the previous. Sometimes, when she was melded against the TARDIS, he swore that he could almost hear that second heartbeat.

River helped pull off his shirt and drag him down to the floor of the TARDIS. The fabric was gone in an instant; his trousers too were dropped to the side. The only clothing that remained was River's dress, acting as a cushion for her against the floor, and his bowtie.

"I love you," the Doctor whispered as he kissed her, his mouth constantly moving over her hot skin.

As River curled her legs around his waist, once again trying to hang onto him, the Doctor reached for his bowtie. Still kissing his wife, he tied one end of it around his hand and then hers. They linked hands and pressed them against the floor of the TARDIS as they continued to make love. He entered her, feeling the pleasure overload his senses. It was always like this. It had always been the same when making love to a Timelord.

River moaned in his ear as he attacked her neck. The world went black as he came. River followed suit, gripping onto her husband's hair just a little _too_tight. Eventually River let go and pressed a light kiss to his mouth, smiling all the while.

Afterwards, the Doctor sat against the railings, trying to breathe. He watched as River walked around the console room wearing his shirt, the bowtie still around her hand.

"So what other Human festivals are coming up?" The Doctor asked, grinning. He had certainly enjoyed this one.

River leaned over his TARDIS and pulled the lever down, starting his girl. He leapt up in faux protest, having grown to love that they could share this. She kissed him then, stroking his face.

"Fireworks, my love. Always fireworks."

It sounded good to him.


End file.
